Who you gonna call?
by RachelHippo
Summary: Who you gonna call? Lockwood & Co.! This is a story filled with some one shots about our favorite ghost fighting crew. Lots of Lockwood, Lucy, and George!
1. I'm sorry I love you!

We have our moments. Currently, this was not one of them. I was cornered in a room with a type three and with only my rapier for defense. George and Lockwood were in the next room, but the the door was locked so they couldn't get to me.

"Lucy! Are you alright?" I could hear Lockwood yelling in concern.

"If by all right you mean cornered by a ghost, then yes I am all right!" I yelled back. I could hear the muffled sounds of the two boys arguing, followed by more pounding on the door.

"Stay put Luce! I'm coming for you," Lockwood yelled through the door. Worrying that he was going to do something dumb I yelled back.

"Don't do anything stupid please!" I could hear a muffled reply but at that moment the ghost decided to creep closer to me. It was a young girl of about sixteen whose lover had murdered her in a fit of anger. She was definitely out for revenge.

"What do you need?" I asked hesitantly. If Lockwood knew I was doing this he would kill me. I was hoping to buy myself some time to find the source. The ghost laughed and moved closer. I backed up a little more and found myself at the wall. Great.

"All I care about is not letting you get your happy ending. If I couldn't why should you?" She replied not pleasantly. Frantically I looked around to see if I could spot anything that could be a source.

"And killing me would do that how?" I asked. I noticed that it had gone quiet next door where the boys were trapped and started to worry. Once again the ghost laughed. She was now halfway across the room to me.

"You obviously love one of those precious boys who are so anxious to get to you," she replied maniacally. This made me angry. Ghosts just need to stay out of my personal life. First the skull and now this lady!

"So what if I love Lockwood! It doesn't mean he loves me back!" I replied angrily. At this moment the window in the room shattered. In flew a Lockwood with a rapier in one hand and a salt bomb in the other. He quickly threw the salt bomb at the ghost which, in my anger, had failed to notice that she was closer to me than I thought. The ghost disappeared but I was hit with some of the bomb.

Now that the ghost was gone for the moment I could finally breathe even though my face was stinging. Lockwood ran over to me and pulled me into a hug.

"Are you alright?" he asked me with a concerned face as he pulled away from the hug. His concern made me smile a little bit.

"Yeah I'm fine but we need to find the source before she comes back," I replied. Lockwood nodded his agreement and we split up to opposite sides of the room to look.

The room didn't look very promising by way of hiding a source. It mainly consisted of a dresser and a desk with one tiny closet. This I wandered over to. I glanced in and saw nothing that could be or hide a source.

"How's it going over here?" Lockwood had wandered over to where I was surveying the closet. I sighed.

"Nothing," I replied. Lockwood moved closer to me and flashed me his famous smile that always managed to brighten up the room.

"We'll find it Luce, don't worry. And after this we can all go home and take a nice hot bath."

"As nice as that sounds we have to find the source first," I replied. I walked around Lockwood and started walking towards the door that was still locked. I turned around and started walking backwards so as to still talk to Lockwood.

"How hard can that be?" I said with a laugh. Lockwood started to reply but then his expression changed. I noticed the room had gotten cold a second too late. Lockwood ran at me and pushed me away from the ghost that had appeared behind me. I fell and turned around just in time to see Lockwood try to dodge around the ghost but get touched on his shoulder into his arm. He collapsed just as the ghost disappeared.

"No Lockwood!" I yelled scrambling to get to him. I reached him and pulled him onto my lap just as George burst through the door.

"I found it! I found the-" George said faltering as he surveyed the scene before him. Lockwood's head was in my lap and he lay there slightly dazed. George's face went white "Lockwood are you alright?"

Lockwood struggled and tried to sit up before he collapsed back onto me. Upset, I could feel tears forming in my eyes.

"You are going to be alright. Please be alright." I murmured to Lockwood. Distantly I heard George say he was going to call the medics and he left the room.

A little while later the medics arrived and took Lockwood away to a hospital. Distantly I remember being treated for minor cuts and then following Lockwood to the hospital.

As soon as I found out where Lockwood was being kept I ran to his room. I flung open the door to the room he was in and found him sleeping. I walked in and sat down on the chair sitting next to the bed. I took his hand.

"The doctors said you are going to be just fine," I told him. "Just a small ghost touch. Nothing too serious." I sighed. Tiredly I lay my head down next to his hand and was soon asleep.

A little while later I felt him stir. Wide awake, I sat up. Lockwood stirred and slowly opened his eyes. He looked over at me and smiled. Filled with emotion I hugged him tight. I felt him reach his arm around and hug me back.

"Hey," he said with a smile. "I missed you too. Though, you are crushing my-" At that moment I regained my senses and pulled back from the hug and promptly hit him. He winced.

"Ow!" He cried out. "What was that for?"

"You fiend!" I cried. "You had me so worried! Instead of just warning me about the ghost and having me swing my rapier at her you had to be a hero and get ghost touched!"

"Well I'm sorry I saved your life!" Lockwood interjected.

"There were so many other options! But no, you had to go and risk your life-"

"Well I'm sorry I love you!" Lockwood cried out. Any thought I had immediately flew out of my head. I stopped ranting.

"What did you just say?" I asked incredulously. Lockwood fidgeted. It was the most nervous I had ever seen him.

"I said-" He began as I leaned forward and kissed him. I could feel his surprise but not for long as he kissed me back. He wrapped his arms around me and when we pulled apart we were out of breath. I smiled.

"I love you too."

Lockwood gave me his best smile and leaned forward to kiss me again. I climbed into his hospital bed with him and laid my head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around me and we stayed like that for a while.

"Lucy," Lockwood began as he tightened his arms around me. "I'm always going to protect you. Your safety is so much more important to me than my own safety. Don't think that I will ever let anything harm you." I looked up at him and saw how serious he was. I sighed.

"I know," I replied. "I just wish you would think about what you are doing before you jump straight into danger." He flashed his smile at me.

"No promises," he said with a laugh. "But I do promise to love you!" He said and kissed my cheek. I blushed and hit him again but then laughed with him. We lay there in comfortable silence for a while.

"Don't think I don't know that you tried to talk to that ghost Lucy," Lockwood began a little while later as he played with my hair. "I told you-"

"Shhhh," I said and snuggled closer to him. "You are ruining the moment." I felt him laugh but sigh as he gave up arguing with me. Soon we both began to drift off to sleep.

That's how George found us later when he came to see how Lockwood was doing. And after taking multiple pictures for Holly who was off visiting relatives, he woke us up and started his endless teasing.


	2. I think I love you

"I think I love you."

Lucy, who was not paying attention to Lockwood and had immersed herself in a book did a double take. She glanced up sharply.

"What did you say?" She asked incredulously. Lockwood turned a shade of red Lucy had never seen before. Trying not to smile, Lucy stared him down.

"I said," Lockwood started nervously. Lucy did not fail to notice how fidgety Lockwood had become. "I think I love glue."

Lucy nodded slowly, not believing that was what Lockwood had actually said.

"And what, pray tell, brought on this observation?" Lucy exclaimed, this time fully smiling. Lockwood shrugged noncommittally.

"I was just admiring how put together that chair you are sitting on is, and how without glue, it wouldn't be a chair," Lockwood finished triumphantly. Lucy just laughed and said, "Sure." And returned to her book.

"What do you mean, 'sure'?" said Lockwood, looking slightly hurt. Lucy looked up from her book and shrugged. Lockwood sat up straighter in his chair across from Lucy.

"I think glue is a marvelous invention, and if you don't think so we can discuss it over dinner!" Lockwood exclaimed. Lucy's eyes widened fractionally.

"Did you just ask me out to dinner?" She asked incredulously. Lockwood stared back defiantly.

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't," He responded. "But I do know that I will be picking you up for dinner at seven." And with that he stood up and promptly left the room. Lucy sat up in her chair and yelled back.

"You can't pick me up, we live in the same house!"

There was a reply from somewhere distant in the house.

"Wear a dress!"

Despite herself, Lucy couldn't help smiling as she got up from her chair and stretched. She continued to smile as she made her way to the phone.

"Hello? Yes Holly. I think I'm going on a date with Lockwood."


End file.
